


Nuance

by zgegsupreme



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zgegsupreme/pseuds/zgegsupreme
Summary: La relation entre Gord et la couleur ambre.





	Nuance

Gord longeait doucement le pont qui menait vers l'Old Vale, contemplant d'un oeil agacé le paysage gris de Bullworth. C'était une vue qu'il trouvait particulièrement laid pour son image, ce n'était pas vraiment digne pour une personne de goût.

Ici et là se distinguaient quelques feuillages de couleurs chaudes, la verdure du début d'automne avait laissé place à la palette chaleureuse des feuilles qui tombaient peu à peu des arbres. Cela ne lui déplaîsait pas, il trouvait que cela donnait un air embrasé, éclatant à la scène. Un peu comme la couleur ambre.

Bizarrement, il appréciait cette couleur, tant bien qu'elle l'agaçait également, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit drabble que ma soeur m'a écrit parce que je m'ennuyais dans le train lol, je l'ai trouvé tellement sympathique et mignon qu'il fallait que je le partage ! (Je l'ai très légèrement modifié pour le rendre mieux, j'espère que c'est pas trop cassé)
> 
> Et oui, Gord pense inconsciemment à un certain petit délinquant roux. (Mais lequel ? Qui sait haha)


End file.
